1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of health care, and particularly to an automatic pubic area cleansing system for monitoring, cleansing and massaging incontinent patients.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the problems in the care of incontinent patients is the frequency of leakage in the use of diapers. It has been found that the capillary forces in the absorption body in the diaper cannot counteract gravitation forces to any great extent, and, thus, there are often leakages, particularly when the patient is lying on his side. Incontinence diapers provided with elastic bands currently in the market today have an extension of the band solely in the crotch portion, and thus optimum flexibility in the whole diaper is not achieved, which means that the diapers must be manufactured in several different sizes. In spite of this, they often leak when in use.
Still further, if waste, such as urine, is not removed from contact with the patient, diseases, rashes and the like can result. An indwelling catheter has been used to alleviate some of the aforementioned problems. However, frequent catheterization may induce urinary tract infection, which is very common in hospitals, nursing homes, and the like. Also, in immobile patients there exists the problem of decubitus ulcers (also referred to as pressure ulcers, pressure sores, or bedsores) developing on a patient's skin. These ulcers are a pervasive problem in the health care field, with high cost both in terms of individual human suffering and the financial cost to society.
The incidence of decubitus ulcers in hospitalized patients and in the nursing home patient is high. A decubitus ulcer is a localized cellular necrosis that tends to develop when soft tissue is compressed between a bony prominence and a firm surface for prolonged periods of time. External pressure exerts its influence by occluding blood flow, leading to ischemic injury. With the interruption of blood flow and hence oxygen supply, a sequence of intracellular events occurs that proceeds to an irreversible stage if the blood flow is not restored.
It is generally accepted that the basic treatment of decubitus ulcers is prevention. There have been attempts at prevention, such as the use of foam padding, sheepskin mattresses having an egg-crate surface, silicon gel pads, sponge rubber and air mattresses, special padding for wheelchairs, and the like. However, these preventive measures still do not provide the patient with a long-term, relaxing, comfortable experience.
Thus, an automatic pubic area cleansing system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.